The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a rolling mill or rolling device for rolling web-like materials.
Generally speaking, the rolling mill of the present development is of the type comprising at least one controlled deflection roll containing a roll support or beam which is secured into a frame arrangement and a roll shell which is mounted to be rotatable about the roll support or beam. The roll shell is supported upon the roll support by pressure or support elements serving to produce a pressing or contact force which is effective at a counter roll. The roll shell is movable, in relation to the roll support in the pressing or contact direction of the controlled deflection roll, in order to enable lifting movements to be carried out along its entire length.
A rolling mill or device of this type is disclosed, for instance, in German Patent Publication No. 2,651,028. The roll which is used in this rolling mill of the prior art is equipped with a movable roll support of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283, in order to enable the performance of the lifting movements. With the equipment according to the aforementioned German Patent Publication No. 2,651,028 this roll coacts with a controlled deflection roll, the construction of which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044. In such construction of controlled deflection roll the roll shell is not mounted to be movable in relation to the roll support or beam in the pressing direction of the controlled deflection roll, rather is mounted upon the roll support in roller bearings. Heretofore when erecting rolling mills free of bending or sag, such as, for instance calenders for the smoothing of paper webs, there were used such two types of controlled deflection rolls, wherein the one type, namely the type possessing the movable roll shell for enabling the lifting movements, served for the pressing and lifting operations, and the other type of constructed rolls served as a fixed counter roll for forming a fixed or static point.